Scenario
, performed by SABOTEN, is the fifteenth and final ending in the Japanese version of Part I of the Naruto series. It ran from episode 203 to 220. Lyrics Rōmaji Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara Kakenukete yuku yari no ame ga futtemo Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo Kanaete miseru kizu ga fukaku nattemo Shinji tsudzukete ima no bokura wa aru kara Me wo sorasazu hashiri tsudzukete yaru Moshimo mirai ni hikari ga nai to iwaretemo Kaete miseru subete no omoide terasu yo ima sugu Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Rōmaji (Full Version) Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Katachi no nai yorokobi wo mitsuketai kara Kakenukete yuku yari no ame ga futtemo Kotoba ni naranai kono ooki na yume wo Kanaete miseru kizu ga fukaku nattemo Shinji tsudzukete ima no bokura wa aru kara Me wo sorasazu hashiri tsudzukete yaru Itsumademo kawaru koto no nai omoi wo Mijuku na tenshi wa ima mo sagashite iru Moshimo mirai ni hikari ga nai to iwaretemo Kaete miseru subete no omoide terasu yo ima sugu Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Daremo ga wasurete nakushita shinario wa Yume no kotae wo nokoshita mama iro aseteru Omoide ni wa mada dekinai Nakigao ja owarenai Sameta yoru no uta wa kieta Boku wa hoshi ni naru Kitto kaze wa bokura no kokoro wo tameshite irun darou Sotto kokoro no naka de te no hira wo nigirishimeta Kitto kimi wa namida no kotae wo sagashite irun darou Zutto yume wa chikaku de kotae wo tsukande matteru kara Sabita kokoro no tobira no kagi wa Itsumo chikaku de waratte iru kara Donna chikara modo no uta yori mo Kimi no kokoro wa hikatte iru kara Kanji (Full Version) サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから 形の無い喜びを見つけたいから かけぬけて行く槍の雨が降っても 言葉にならないこの大きな夢を 叶えてみせる傷が深くなっても 信じ続けて今の僕等はあるから 目をそらさず走り続けてやる いつまでも変わることのない思いを 未熟な天使は今も捜している もしも未来に光が無いと言われても 変えてみせる全ての思いで照らすよ 今すぐ きっと風は僕らの心を試しているんだろう そっと心の中で手のひらを握りしめた きっと君は涙の答えを探しているんだろう ずっと夢は近くで答えをつかんで待ってる サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから 誰もが忘れてなくしたシナリオは 夢の答えを残したまま色あせてる 思い出にはまだ出来ない 泣き顔じゃ終われない 冷めた夜の歌は消えた 僕は星になる きっと風は僕らの心を試しているんだろう そっと心の中で手のひらを握りしめた きっと君は涙の答えを探しているんだろう ずっと夢は近くで答えを掴んで待ってるから サビた心の扉の鍵は いつも近くで笑っているから どんな力もどのうたよりも君の心は光っているから English The key to my rusted heart is always nearby Laughing I want to find happiness that has no shape Even if by opening it a rain of darkness starts falling The huge dream that can’t be voiced I’ll grant to you even if it deepens my wound Believe in us because then we Can keep talking without looking away If one day you realise that there’s no light in your life I’ll change that, and illuminate All your memories, directly I bet God is testing our hearts If something briefly catches your ear in this world I bet you’re trying to find my song I’ll always be waiting near your dreams to catch hold of your song The key to my rusted heart is always nearby Laughing English (Full Version) The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Because I want to find a joy that has no shape I'll even run through the spears of falling rain I'll prove that this huge dream I have, that I cannot turn into words Can be fulfilled, even if my wounds are deepened I can continue believing, because the present us are here I don't avert my gaze and keep running on These feelings that I have won't ever change Even now, an inexperienced angel is searching Even if they say that there is no light in the future I'll prove to you that can change by everyone's feelings shining upon it, right now Surely the wind tests our hearts Softly we held that inside of our hearts Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears A dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling The lost scenario that everyone forgot Is still faded with the reason in that forgotten dream In my memories, it still can't End with a sad face The subsiding song of the night vanished And I become a star Surely the wind tests our hearts Softly we held that inside of our hearts Surely you are searching for the reason for your tears Because a dream is always close to you, holding that reason and waiting for you The key to my rusted heart Is always near me, smiling Because your heart shines more strongly Than any power and any song Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Kakashi Hatake * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Jiraiya * Iruka Umino * Shikamaru Nara * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Kankurō * Temari * Gaara Trivia * This ending shows a near full body shot of Naruto in Part II, making it the only appearance of a Part II version of a character in the original series. * This song was at one point covered by Noriaki Sugiyama, the Japanese voice actor for Sasuke. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Endings es:Scenario